Kakashi's Dilemma
by InubabygirlKagome200815
Summary: What will Kakashi do when he's forced to choose between two women hes gotten really close to but one he has completley fallen for? KakaHina KakaSaku fic. Second chapter up!Read and Review!
1. Just leave me alone!

**Kakashi's Dilemma**

Not recommended for Naruto fan girls, ha-ha I love Naruto too but I love Kakashi more. So here goes, this is my first time posting a fan-fic, I've written many just never got around to posting them.

I guess something just inspired me this time.

In this one, All the Naruto characters are about the same age, that is Kakashi:25,Hinata:22, Naruto:23,Sakura:22,:Sasuke:23, and so on, you get the point right? I just wanted to point that out, I didn't want my beloved to seem like a perverted pedophile, lol. Now he just a perverted pervert, but y'all knew that already huh? Onward to the story!

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Mashashi Kishimoto, not me, sadly.

Chapter 1: Just leave me alone!!!

Kakashi had always been alone and he usually liked it that way. His father died when he was really young and he never knew his mother, he assumed she'd abandoned him and his father, considering there was never any birthday cards, phone calls, or presents, either that or she was dead too, and the fact didn't seem to bother him all that much.

He had many hobbies most of which involved reading some type of hentai, or flirting with pretty women. There were few people he let in, but when he did let people in he expected to not get hurt.

There is a woman for whom he cares deeply for and she for him.

But she was stuck with some knuckleheaded ninja who thought he was hot shit, well not for long anyways, as long as he had something to do with it.

"Hey Kakashi!!"

Shit, what does he want _now?_

"Yo, wait up!"

Maybe if I ignore it, it'll go away.

"KAKASHI!!!!"

Awww, FUCK!!, Kakashi thought as he turned around.

"What do you want, Konohamaru?" Kakashi asked, annoyed.

"Well", Konohamaru said scratching his head, I was wondering maybe if your not to busy you could help me train? Please?"

"No." Kakashi said flat out.

"Awww, why not?!" Konohamaru whined.

"Uhh, maybe because I don't feel like it? OR maybe it's the fact that your 19 now and you need to learn how to train on your own at least _sometimes."_ Kakashi said, flicking Konohamaru on the head.

"Ohhh! I hate it when you do that!!" Konohamaru yelled throwing a punch.

"Well", Kakashi said, while dodging the punch and walking away, "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?!" Konohamaru yelled. "Kakashi what the HELL are you talking about?!"

"Go home Konohamaru", Kakashi yelled back.

Konohamaru looked down in defeat and noticed not only did he have his pants on inside out, but he had a bulge in them as well.

"Aww SHIT!", Konohamaru yelled as he bolted for his house.

Kakashi turned around just in time to see Konohamaru run off.

"Dumbass", Kakashi said to himself, as he shook his and continued to read his book and walk to his house.

Maybe I can make it home without anymore idiots stopping me, Kakashi thought.

No such luck.

"Kaka-Kun, O Kaka-Kuuuuun!!!"

Son of BITCH!, why does this always have to happen to me?, the annoyed male thought as he began walking faster.

"Kakashi, don't leave waiiiit!, My Kaka-Kun why do you ignore me?", The ignorant woman yelled out.

Oi, did she just call me _her _Kaka-Kun?, Kakashi shuddered at the thought.

"Baby stop!", the woman screamed out.

Damnit, I didn't do anything _that _bad, why is she following me!

"Alright listen _**Ino**_ I am NOT, your Kaka-Kun, nor am I your "baby", you call me either one of those names again and I will be forced to have a woman attack you, since I don't believe in hitting women, no matter how annoying they are.

Ino just stood there dumbfounded.

"Bab--", The blonde began to say.

"Uh, shut it."

I really do hate my life right now., Kakashi thought.

"But Kakashi, I thought you said you'd go to the movies with _meee?_ Ino stated, but it was still kind of a question.

"No, Ino I did not say that, you're delusional. Go home, please." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi why don't you like me?" Ino whined.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and sighed. "I don't have the patience for this." He said as he walked away leaving Ino behind.

I refuse to be stopped again, The masked ninja thought with great determination.

Kakashi continued walking and FINALLY made it home, "Its about time," Kakashi said to no one in particular. "I never thought I'd make it, who knew there where so many morons in Konoha."

Kakashi began searching his room for nothing in particular, and finally looked at his bed and realized how inviting it looked.

"Hmm, I think I'll go to sleep." Kakashi said to himself.

The white haired man began taking off his clothes, he didn't really sleep all that much but when he did he wanted to be comfortable. So he started with his vest, and he took it off and threw it onto a nearby chair, next he took of the mask he wore to hide is face, along with the undershirt he wore, leaving his muscular back, chest and stomach exposed.

He then took off his shoes, and proceeded to take off his pants when he heard a gasp.

"Hmmm," Kakashi moaned out, but removed his pants anyway. - perv

Leaving him in a very nice fitting pair of boxer briefs.

So here was Kakashi Hatake, armed with nothing but a forehead protector to cover his eye and a great pair of underpants to scope out an unknown person in his house.

He began walking towards where he heard the sound and obviously nobody was there, so he took a right and went into a guest bedroom.

He knew it was a woman, from the way the noise sounded, and the person wasn't too unknown considering he didn't even bother to hide is face or put his pants back on for that matter.

He opened up the closet to find...

"Hello, Hinata."

"Hey, Kakashi."

[Chapter 1

Review it!! I'll post another chapter soon. Just be nice, constructive critisim is accepted but flames are NOT!

Thanks for reading!! Let me know what you think!!!!


	2. Unfaithful

**Kakashi's Dilemma**

Again I say, its not exactly recommended for Naru fangirls, but its okay. Theres not too much bashing of him in here, because I do like him too.

All the Naruto characters are about the same age, that is Kakashi:25,Hinata:22, Naruto:23,Sakura:22,:Sasuke:23, and most of the others are in there 20's unless otherwise stated.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own any characters in this fic, they all belong to the beloved Masashi Kishimoto, but you know if by some freak accident... well I'm not going to finish that.

ONWARD!!

[flashback

The white haired man began taking off his clothes, he didn't really sleep all that much but when he did he wanted to be comfortable. So he started with his vest, and he took it off and threw it onto a nearby chair, next he took of the mask he wore to hide is face, along with the undershirt he wore, leaving his muscular back, chest and stomach exposed.  
He then took off his shoes, and proceeded to take off his pants when he heard a gasp.

"Hmmm," Kakashi moaned out, but removed his pants anyway. - perv

Leaving him in a very nice fitting pair of boxer briefs.  
So here was Kakashi Hatake, armed with nothing but a forehead protector to cover his eye and a great pair of underpants to scope out an unknown person in his house.  
He began walking towards where he heard the sound and obviously nobody was there, so he took a right and went into a guest bedroom.  
He knew it was a woman, from the way the noise sounded, and the person wasn't too unknown considering he didn't even bother to hide is face or put his pants back on for that matter.  
He opened up the closet to find...  
"Hello, Hinata."  
"Hey, Kakashi."

[end flashback

Chapter 2: Unfaithful

"Boyfriend troubles?" Kakashi inquired.

"Actually no, Naruto and I are just fine thanks." Hinata said

"Well why are you here then, you only come over, well in this case 'sneak' into my house when you and Naruto are having troubles, is he not loving you right?"

"Actually Kakashi," Hinata said lifting herself from the floor, "that is none of your business you pervert."

"Aw, you want some love from a _real _man huh?" Kakashi said grabbing Hinata's waist and nuzzling her neck. "Come on baby, we could have a quickie right here in this closet." Kakashi breathed into her ear. Hinata tried not to quiver at the thought, the truth was she really likes Kakashi, but she's stuck with that _weirdo, _Naruto.

"Look", Hinata said grabbing his face, "I have this friend, and well... she's new in the village, and I was wondering if maybe--"

"If she could join us? Of course I've always wanted a threesome." Kakashi said breaking Hinata off.

"No Kakashi, not a threesome, I was wondering if you would go on a date with her, like a blind date." said Hinata.

"Oi, here you got me all hot and bothered and you want me to go on a date with your friend?" Kakashi said quizzically.

"Yea, please? I'll do anything" Hinata said, but regretted it the moment is came off her lips.

"Anything?" Kakashi said, as he pushed himself hard up against Hinata.

"No, not _ANYTHING_." Hinata said releasing herself from his grasp.

"Well you said, _anything_ I assumed it was of my choosing." Kakashi said

"Sweetheart, you assumed _**wrong**_" Hinata said with a twinge of sarcasm in her voice.

"A kiss" Kakashi said

"What?!" Hinata blurted out.

"A kiiiissss" Kakashi, repeated, only much more slowly as if Hinata's brain malfunctioned or something

"That's it? A kiss, just a kiss?" Hinata asked

"That's it." Kakashi said.

"Alright but only if yo-" Hinata tried to say, but couldn't for Kakashi's lips crashed upon hers at that moment.

Hinata kissed him back, but Kakashi didn't stop there soon he was groping her as well.

Hinata didn't stop him, because hey she needed love to and God knows that idiot she's with wasn't giving her any.

Kakashi and Hinata's '_kiss_' ended up in a all around the house make-out session, probably worthy of a chapter in an Icha Icha book. Needless to say Hinata's shirt was on the ground, while they were on the bed and well you know...

"Ka-Kakashi?" Hinata said breathlessly

"Hmm?" was his reply because he was to occupied with her neck at the moment.

"Kakashi?" Hinata said again.

"Oh what?" He finally said rolling off of her and propping his head up on his hand.

"Do you know what a 'kiss' is?" Hinata questioned

"Of course I do, why do you ask?" Kakashi said innocently even though he knew he wasn't innocent in the least.

"I don't think you do!" Hinata argued.

"Well, would you like to show me?" Kakashi asked smirking.

"NO!!" Hinata yelled

"Whoa, hey now, just for the record you didn't stop me because you _liked_ it go ahead admit it." Kakashi said.

"That is not the point!, I have a boyfriend, whom I love very much!" Hinata yelled.

"So lets get louder and let the entire village know." Kakashi said, lazily

"I'm sorry, okay? I just can't keep doing this with you, it's not right. I love him." Hinata said looking down.

"Who are you trying to kid, Hinata? You don't love him, you just wanted to be with him for so long, and now that you are with him, you're afraid to leave him." Kakashi said as he got up.

"Okay so lets say your right, what the hell am I supposed to do? Huh?" Hinata said.

"I'm not the one you should be asking, Hinata, you should ask yourself that." Kakashi said to her.

"Okay then, I will, but first I need you to agree to something." said Hinata.

"Okay what?" Kakashi said.

"Will you or will you not go on a date with my friend?"

"Oh... alright." Kakashi replied.

"You will? Really?" Hinata said as if she didn't believe him.

"I said I would didn't I?, But my heart will always belong to you, My beautiful Hinata-Chan" Kakashi said as he layed a sweet chaste kiss on her lips. "Oh and I told you I knew what a 'kiss' was."

"Thank you, Kakashi," Hinata said "I'm going to go, Naruto is supposed to be at my house later and I still have to go to my friends house, I'll see you later." she said as she walked out of his bedroom

Kakashi waved to her, and went back to layed down to get his much needed rest when he looked down and noticed a rather large lump in his boxer briefs.

"Damn you, Hinata." He said as he headed off into the bathroom.

Elsewhere Naruto was leaving the academy after talking to Iruka, about God only knows what.

He decided to go get some ramen, because old habits die-hard.

He walked into the ramen shop and the owner recognized him at once.

"Your usual?" said the owner

"Believe it!" Naruto said

"Alrighty then" the owner said as he went to go get his best costumer's food.

As Naruto was waiting for his food he began to think about Hinata, and how she has been seeming more and more distant.

'Oh well', He thought and passed it off as some girl thing.

"Heres your ramen." the owner said, "Now pay up."

"Oh alright." Naruto said as he got his money out. "Here you go."

As Naruto finished eating his ramen he decided that he was going to go to Hinata's house earlier than what he really said, just to surprise her.

Later that evening when Hinata got back from her friends house she was surprised to find Naruto sitting on her doorstep.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Where have you been? I've been sitting here for almost 3 hours." Naruto said kind of possessively.

"I was at a friends house, why have you been sitting here that long, I told you I wouldn't be back until late." Hinata said frustrated.

"Well I wanted to see you, isn't that a good enough reason?" Naruto questioned.

"Come inside Naruto." Hinata said as she stepped around him to unlock her door.

When she got inside she went straight to the kitchen to get make herself a drink. She didn't usually drink but for some reason today was more stressful than most, what with a sexy half- naked man making moves on her for a good hour and a half.

She had to admit though, other than the sudden guilt trip from seeing Naruto's face she whole-heartedly enjoyed spending the time she did with Kakashi.

She went to take a sip of her drink and Naruto came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know Hinata, I really do love you." Naruto whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun."

Naruto began to kiss her neck and noticed a mark.

"Hinata, whats this?" Naruto asked stepping back.

"Whats what?" Hinata replied.

"On your neck, this mark, what is it?" Naruto said starting to sound a bit angry.

"Hmm, let me look," Hinata said as she went into the bathroom to look at what he was talking about and her heart sank.

"Damnit", she whispered.

"So Hinata?, You were at a _friends _house huh?!", Naruto yelled.

"Yea, actually I was Naruto." Hinata answered calmly.

"Don't lie to me Hinata!!!!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed her by the arms

"Naruto let me go!" Hinata screamed

"Why would you do that to me?! Hinata why?!" Naruto yelled as he began shaking her.

"Naruto _**LET ME GO!!!**_", Hinata cried as she kicked him in the nether regions.

"_**Goddamnit,**_ Naruto, If you ever paid any attention to me at all you would know!!" Hinata screamed on the verged of tears.

"Know what that your a cheating WHORE!!!!" Naruto yelled out of pain.

"NO!!, Naruto your such a fucking dolt, this is a burn, a FUCKING burn!! I burned myself with a STRAIGHTENER!!!! You'd know that if you touched me more often, Naruto you have problems, get _out_ of my house!!

"Hinata wait!" Naruto cried

"No you crossed the line this time Uzumaki, now I want you out of my house _NOW!!!_, and if you ever lay another hand on me so help me God I will hurt you!! Now leave!!

Naruto got up and wobbled pathetically out her door, with the look of defeat plastered on his face.

"Asshole" Hinata said as she went back into the bathroom to look at the 'burn'.

"Damn you Kakashi." Hinata whispered.

She knew she lied, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him.

The truth was Kakashi was right, and seemed like more and more everyday she was falling out of love with him, to her he just didn't seem like the man she fell in love with.

She decided she would have to face it, but she needed a plan of action first so she decided to go to bed and think on it.

She didn't know how long it was going to take but for now she needed to sleep.

So she went into her room and changed into her pajamas, a tank top and a pair of boy-shorts, simple and comfortable.

She went to turn off the lights and already noticed bruising.

"Damnit" she said as she began to cry, "Where did I go wrong?"

Hinata layed in her bed and cried herself to sleep, something she knew she would regret in the morning, but she did it anyway.

Before she fell asleep she thought to herself 'tomorrow is a new day, I hope its better than this one turned out to be.'

A/N: I'm sorry for it looking so bunchy, I guess would be the word for it. The next chapter should look better, bear with me folks.

Next chapter: How we met.


	3. Authors Note!

Okay for those of you who actually read my story, THANKS!!!

Those who review, also THANKS!!. The reviews are appreciated.

I also wanted to say that, I will try to update at least every week or so.

If you enjoy my story please review and tell me!

I'd like to get more reviews too, but I'm happy just writing for the ones who like it.

I'll be updating soon so review when I do!

THANKS!!


End file.
